


Energy boost

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peters being buddies, Slice of Life, TLC, Very mild hurt/comfort, nurse Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Peter Quill finds Peter Parker hurt and takes him to safety.Short, soft, sweet-ish.Just Peters sharing a moment.





	Energy boost

 

The world seemed to be ending when Peter Quill opened his eyes.

 

There was rubble falling, there was gunshot and lasers sounding in the distance and he could hardly keep his eyes open, but knew that he had to continue, get somewhere safe. Things were too dangerous out there, and he wanted to make contact with the others, make sure they were safe, know what they were planning, but all of his communication devices were fried.

 

His legs were shaking and his head was swimming. There was dried blood caked into his hair form a bad blow to the head, and his side was badly bruised, probably something broken in there. It didn't matter. He'd get himself fixed up when he found the others, which was the absolute priority – you find them, and then....

 

Peter sighed, trying to blink away the black spots in his vision. He was so obscenely tired and sleepy and it was not a good combination, not while they were still at war with forces more powerful than them. If he could just... maybe find one those energizing drinks Stark used to have, or something else to keep him going.

 

And then he saw something that made him forget all his sleepiness, and practically the world that surrounded him. It was a foot, a foot that he could see under some fallen billboard, a foot in what seemed to be a very familiar suit belonging to a very familiar boy.

 

“Spider kid!”

 

Peter promptly got up, and started running in that direction. Lifting the billboard was tough, and his whole chest and abdomen screamed as he did (he had probably reopened something, but he didn't care that much), but the thing was, he managed to get the boy out, and in the open air. Freed from being pinned down in that street, in the middle of...everything.

 

The boy was alive, and it seemed that the suit had taken most of the damage, but he was still out. Unconscious. There was a dent on the suit in one of his legs, and a gash in his face and abrasions in his neck.

 

Damn.

 

“It's okay, kid. I'll find us a place where we can be out of the line of fire, maybe even catch some Zs, eat something before going back, repacking. Or was it reassembling? I don't know, my mind can't make correct words right now. Must be the blow to the head.”

 

Peter took the boy in his arms, making all of his own injuries scream even louder, but knew he couldn't stop, couldn't do anything else. He had to get him out of that street, into someplace safe.

 

“How did you end up here, kid? I thought you were safe with Stark and his friend? You shouldn't be here, it's not a good place.” There were several buildings that seemed to be on the verge of collapsing, apart from all the debris and the enemy soldiers and drones making their way through the streets. “I am only here... Hell, I can't even remember. I know that they were shooting at us, and there were grenades... Somebody blue took me out of the explosion... I think it was Nebula, but I can't be sure.”

 

He didn't know why he was talking, when the boy clearly couldn't hear him. Maybe it was to get himself through another step (and another, and another, oh gosh, he just wanted to got to bed forever and never get out again) maybe it was to ground himself in reality and not pass out himself, maybe he was that kind of person, forever filling the silence. But this silence kind of hurt. He wanted the boy to reply, and look at him with wide eyes, but he was unconscious, unresponsive, and it hurt. The boy deserved better.

 

“We cannot let them win, you hear me, Peter? We have to be stronger than them.”

 

It had been many years since he'd met someone with the same name as him, (many Peters on Earth, but not a lot in outer space) and it had made that boy be one of his favourite people instantly. Another Peter like him, thrown into “adventure life”, from an early age, a survivor. A kindred spirit, maybe too, even if the boy was of more scholar inclinations than he ever was.

 

And this kid had been full of life, and admiration and Peter admired that, that spark that some of the other Avengers didn't have anymore, because they'd been through too much shit. He understood that. Often he wished he could go back to a happier, less burdened version of himself, when he felt he could take on the whole world, and go party and.... Before everything. Before Ego, and Yondu. When the galaxy hadn't made him so... tired.

 

“We'll find someplace, you'll see and... ooh, look, a motorbike.”

 

A quick way to get far quick, and into someplace where they wouldn't be so close to everything. Peter kind of cuffed the kid to him so he wouldn't fall, and they were off. After about fifteen minutes driving he found a block of apartments that seemed fitting for what he needed, and entered a deserted one.

 

He carefully put the boy in his arms on the couch in the tiny living room, and looked for a first aid kit. He pressed on the playlist in the turned on a laptop on a nearby table (so many people left their computer on, Peter was so grateful) and listened to some weird kinda cheerful songs, which was nice.

 

He really should catch up on the music of the last couple of decades. Maybe the kid would help him. But first, it was his turn to help.

 

The main issue was the gash in one of the kid's temples, which Peter disinfected with care and dressed, while humming the song from the computer. (Whoever these Tame Impala people were, Peter liked them). Then he cleaned and bandaged any other wounds he could see.

 

“A nice job, even if I say so myself. I could have been a nurse.”

 

He then went to look for some pain medication (for the both of them) and maybe something to do a sandwich or something else to eat. He saw on the walls that there were pictures of a young woman with different people. So maybe this wasn't the house of a family as he'd imagined when entering. Maybe this was just the house of a woman, whose family consisted of friends and people she'd met along the way.

 

Peter smiled. Sometimes those were the best families.

 

Like him and this boy. Like him, and the guardians. Like the boy, who was an orphan but had an aunt, and a sort of father person with Stark ( _he may have been your father, but he wasn't-)_. It was a painful memory, and Peter tried to push it away making some food for the boy and him. Think about sandwich and try to forget about grief, or about how tired you are. How tired the world has made you.

 

He was the finishing the second sandwich when he saw someone coming in, confused.

 

“Hey....Peter! It's me, Peter.” Today was definitely not his day with words.

 

“Space Peter.” The boy said.

 

The kid smiled lazily and took the sandwich that was handed to him. Slowly and painfully, like two old ladies, they made their way back to the living room, closer to the music. The battle had taken its toll on the both of them, clearly.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“Some lady's house. Just a fairly safe place while you recover and we can try to.... regroup!! That was the word. Sorry, I just.... How you feeling, kid?”

 

“Not too bad, considering. How long was I out?”

 

“Couple of hours since I found you. Thought we could maybe rest up a bit before going back.”

 

The kid finished his sandwich, and looked at him with bright eyes.

 

“Thanks! For finding me and for the sandwich.” And then his eyes widened. “Are there sandwiches in outer space?”

 

“You do know that I lived on Earth before being... taken, right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, sorry. I mean, you knew what a walkman was, of all things.”

 

“Hey! Enough with the mocking, I loved that thing.”

 

“How didn't the batteries run out in all that time?”

 

Now this was tricky. Because this boy not only had studies (while Peter was self taught ravager/con artist/errand boy/guardian of the galaxy) but he was some sort of genius with technology and stuff. And Peter wanted to sound smart, be one of those people this super kid admired so much, like Stark.

 

“Maybe it had to do with the magnetic fields up there.” He ventured.

 

“Yeah, maybe”

 

Good. Magnetic fields never failed him.

 

“You're hurt too.” The kid observed.

 

“I'll be fine. I'm part god, you know?”

 

“NO WAY!”

 

And it was stupid, but all that admiration and surprise was kind of invigorating, more than an energy drink, more than a nap. It made him want to the best man in the battle, but that boy, for the owner of the house and her family of friends, for all of the Peters of Earth, and all the sandwiches, and all the oddly cheerful music.

 

Suddenly, he wasn't so tired anymore.

 

“Hey, kid, wanna help me fix my comms?”

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

They were sore and tired, and the battle had lasted too long, but.... where's there's life, as they say.

 

There's hope.

 

There's will.

 

There's energy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback would be incredibly appreciated :)


End file.
